the light behind your eyes
by rozen27
Summary: Después de la guerra Shinobi Naruto y Sasuke todavía tienen cosas que resolver entre ellas se encuentran sus nuevos sentimientos por el otro, descubrirán que las cosas entre ellos si cambiaron después de todo o ¿siempre estuvo ahí?
1. Chapter 1

**The light behind your eyes **

La mujer rubia, tras el escritorio miraba con el ceño fruncido , al joven de cabello negro azulado y ojos del mismo color, que se encontraba frente a ella rodeado por cuatro anbus

¿Sabes por qué te he llamado Uchiha?

Sí, claro que lo sabía hacía ya una semana que por fin había llegado la resolución de la reunión de los kages, la cual se había realizado después de la guerra para hacer el recuento de los daños, así como para decidir el rumbo de las naciones de ahora en adelante, pues estaba claro que nada volvería a ser como antes y al igual de importante estaba el hecho de que él era considerado un criminal peligroso, aunque la hokage había abogado para que le perdonaran la vida, en gran parte por la insistencia de cierto rubio a quien estimaba mucho y por el hecho de que al final de cuentas el Uchiha había peleando de su lado para detener a Madara, lo cual le sumo puntos a su defensa, sin embargo, los demás crímenes que había cometido como ninja renegado no podían quedar impunes, no era como si no fuese sencillo dejarlo libre de culpa y solo mantenerlo vigilado, pero él había hecho muchas cosas en el pasado que ahora le cobrarían factura, el sharingan seria sellado indefinidamente, pues todavía consideraban que era una técnica poderosa que debía preservarse, mas siendo el ultimo poseedor de la misma, por lo que sería como un periodo de prueba para él, mas no sabía por cuanto tiempo eso dependería de su comportamiento.

Ellos van a escoltarte adonde se llevara a cabo la reunión.

Él ya sabía a qué se refería así que solo atino asentir, ella le hizo un gesto a los anbus para que prosiguieran, uno de ellos le puso una muñequeras supresoras de chakra y otro se aseguró de que no llevara ningún arma oculta en sus vestimentas

Reglas… dijo Tsunade suspirando, después de esto los anbus y Sasuke se encaminaron hacia las puertas principales de la aldea, donde ya lo esperaba cierto rubio junto con el equipo 7 , cuando paso junto a ellos Naruto le dedico una de esas miradas llenas de determinación

Voy a estarte esperando teme, así que no se te ocurra huir, Sasuke sonrió de lado , aun pensaba que podía huir, ¿adonde?, ya no había lugar hacia donde ir o correr.

Suerte dijo Kakashi con una leve sonrisa bajo su máscara y levantando una mano en señal de despedida

Todo saldrá bien Sasuke-kun, dijo Sakura con voz pausada y serena, sin embargo, sus ojos tenían cierto tinte de preocupación que no dio a demostrar en su voz.

Traspasaron las puertas que eran el límite de la aldea volteo hacia atrás viendo que Naruto no le quitaba la vista de encima que tenía un "nos vemos luego" implícito, mientras poco a poco las enormes puertas se cerraban a sus espaldas lo último que pudo ver fue como Kakashi ponía una mano sobre el hombro de Naruto en señal de re confortación

Estará bien, dijo Kakashi serenamente mientras el joven de cabello rubio seguía mirando la puerta ya cerrada por donde había salido minutos antes Sasuke, pues estaba consciente de que esta vez se iría para volver, aun así sentía miedo de que volviera a alejarse de él, no obstante un sonrisa se dibujó sabiendo que esta vez si volvería a casa, aunque en un principio no había estado de acuerdo con la resolución, sabía que Sasuke tendría que pagar por sus acciones pasadas por más que le doliera aceptarlo.

Fue casi medio día de camino hasta el punto de reunión que habían designado los kages para llevar a cabo la sentencia en contra de Sasuke, cuando llegaron otro par de guardias ya los esperaban en la entrada, los cuales volvieron a inspeccionar al muchacho en busca de algún tipo de arma o trucos ocultos, después de esto las grandes puertas color negro se abrieron, enfrente un gran pasillo que parecía no terminar , a los lados había varias puertas cerradas que a simple vista parecían celdas conforme fueron avanzado comprobó que si lo eran, al terminar el pasillo dieron vuelta hacia otro con una puerta en el fondo donde ya lo esperaban, en cuanto entro en el cuarto la puerta se cerró tras de si dejando a los cuatro anbus fuera de este, el cuarto estaba casi en penumbras de no ser por la poca luz que provenía del centro de este donde se encontraban cuatro hombres con sus respectivas mascaras cubriéndoles el rostro, había otro en el centro de ellos que era el que permanecía de pie, mientras los otros estaban semi-incados en el piso, conforme se acerco pudo notar que había un enorme circulo alrededor de la sala probablemente como una barrera por si en el proceso pretendía escapar, aunque no planeaba tal cosa un especie de nudo en el estómago se empezó a forma a medida que se acercaba, aún no estaba completamente resignado a que su Sharingan se perdiera en el tiempo, aunque estaba consiente que no era definitivo sentía molestia en cuanto a no usarlo por un largo tiempo, cuando estuvo a lado del ninja que estaba en el centro este le indico que se recostara en el piso, en medio de lo que parecía otro circulo, cuando estuvo totalmente recostado los ninjas de circulo de afuera hicieron aparecer sellos alrededor de este así que el del medio continuo con el proceso concentro una gran cantidad de chakra en su mano y se agacho para ponerla a la altura de la frente, mientras Sasuke miraba expectante de pronto una especie de líneas negras en forma de una figura irregular empezaron a esparcirse por todo su cuerpo , de manera que el sharingan aprecio en sus ojos sin su consentimiento y el hombre movió la mano que tenía en su frente hacia sus ojos de manera que comenzó a sentir un enorme dolor en ellos, como si se los estuvieran quemando, ardían, ardían mucho así que en un intento desesperado quiso moverse para apartar la mano del hombre de esa parte de su cara, pero tarde se dio cuenta que cuando puso su mano sobre su frente fue para poner otro sello inmovilizador, que impidiera que tratara de detener el proceso ,se retorció y maldijo por dentro al hombre que le causaba ese terrible dolor.

En la aldea de Konoha Naruto había permanecido la mayor parte de la mañana y de la tarde en la montaña de los rostros de los hokages, con la mirada perdida hacia el horizonte, sentado con sus pies hacia el vacío

Estar aquí con la mirada perdida hacia el vacío no hará que regrese más pronto, dijo Kakashi parado a un lado de él, en un principio no dijo nada más que un gruñido que salió de su boca como un hump

Aun piensas que puede huir, por si no te has dado cuenta no hay hacia donde huir

¿Entonces por qué me siento así?, !aarrgh! se agarró la cabeza que ya le dolía de tanto pensar- debí insistirle a Tsunade oba-chan para que me permitiera ir dijo haciendo una rabieta

Sí, para causarle más problemas de los que ya hay , al impedir que alguien tocara a "tu adorado Sasuke", Naruto voltio a verlo con una mirada inquisidora cuando este dijo la última frase

Ya has hecho lo que prometiste

Todavía no … dijo Naruto en un susurro poco audible

No tienes que cuidarlo por el resto de su vida por miedo a que se vaya de nuevo, no es un niño.

Naruto suspiro amargamente ante las palabras de su sensei

Vamos yo invito el ramen

De verdad dattebayo porque tengo mucha hambre dijo relamiéndose los labios y parándose de un salto mientras Kakashi pensaba que era sorprendente como podía pasar de la más completa seriedad a una alegría total, pero así era el Naruto que se caracterizaba por sorprender a la gente, dando una vuelta a la izquierda cuando piensas que dará una a la derecha, ahora lo miraba con una sonrisa características de él, poniéndose los brazos atrás de la nuca se adelantó a Kakashi , el cual empezaba a pensar que invitar a Naruto a comer remen no había sido la mejor idea y lo comprobó cuando lo vio devorar plato tras plato de ramen como si no hubiera comido en años y a este paso terminaría vendiendo su alma al dueño de Ichiraku para pagar la cuenta, pensó suspirando con resignación.

Después de aproximadamente una hora el proceso de sellado termino, el sharingan desapareció de los ojos de su portador junto con el sello de inmovilidad, Sasuke estaba realmente exhausto tanto que tenía la respiración levemente agitada, luego se desmayó, el ninja que ya hacia junto a él no se apartó del todo volvió a poner su mano sobre los ojos de Sasuke donde apareció una venda negra sobre los mismos y en medio de esta un sello color rojo.

Esta hecho, dijo el hombre que había dirigido el proceso alejándose del joven ahora inconsciente, al cual trasladaron a una de las celdas en lo que recobraba el conocimiento.

Minutos después pararecio volver a estar consiente, abrió los ojos, pero se sorprendió de solo ver una enorme obscuridad ante sus ojos, intento de nuevo, pero solo había obscuridad era lo único que veía, esa obscuridad que ahora parecía darle cierto pánico y ahora estaba rodeada por ella, comenzó a , fue entonces que se dio cuenta que tenía algo sobre sus ojos que le impedía ver, algo que de alguna forma lo tranquilizo ya que tal vez no estaba condenado a la obscuridad después de todo, de inmediato trato de quitárselo pero no podía, en lugar de eso solo conseguía desesperarse más en su intento por quitar esa venda de sus ojos

No trates de quitarlo, no podrás, le dijo una voz dentro del cuarto donde estaba, uno de los anbus había esperado a que recobrara el conocimiento

¿Pero por qué?

Supongo que no te advirtieron que también tu vista quedaría sellada

No, no eso no era posible se decía Sasuke para si no podía aceptarlo, no quería, entonces la puerta se abrió con un gran estruendo, oyó como unos paso se dirigían hacia él, levantándolo bruscamente del piso, mientras le amarraban las manos a la espalda, a lo que Sasuke trato de resistirse, pero no le quedaba mucha fuerza entre los supresores de chakra y lo de hace unos momentos, además se encontraba preguntándose si eran los anbus los que estaban atándolo, cuando acabaron con esta tarea

Vamos camina, le dijo alguien tomándolo del brazo, entonces se dio cuenta que no era la misma voz de antes era alguien diferente, lo sacaron de la celda caminaron por el largo pasillo de antes pero esta vez dieron vuelta en dirección contraria y luego hacia la derecha de nuevo, iban tan rápido que Sasuke por poco resbala

Vamos dijo el hombre tomándolo más fuerte del brazo- alguien está ansioso por verte y no querrás hacerlo esperar

¿Qué?, pero ¿ quién?, no le dio tiempo de pensar más en ello, cuando el sonido de una puerta abriéndose frente a él lo saco de sus pensamientos, seguido de eso fue arrojado con brutalidad dentro de la nueva habitación haciendo que este cayera de cara al piso de cemento, como pudo volvió a incorporarse, ya que no le era nada fácil con las manos atadas a su espalda; escucho unas pisadas firmes aproximarse rápidamente

Todo suyo Raikage-sama

Lo que sorprendió a Sasuke de sobre manera ¿Qué demonios hacia él ahí?, entro en la habitación y la puerta se cerró tras él, una carcajada recorrió toda la habitación, luego de acerco a Sasuke que permanecía sentado en el suelo y lo tomo por los cabellos haciendo que este soltara un gruñido , de manera que su cabeza se hiciera hacia atrás y su cara se elevara

Pero que tenemos aquí el gran Sasuke Uchiha a mi completa merced dijo arrogante

Viejo tonto dijo el joven de pelo negro con una leve sonrisa en sus labios, en un intento de hacerle saber que no se iba a dejar intimidar por él a lo que le siguió un fuerte golpe que se incrustó en su mejilla, haciéndolo caer nuevamente al piso con el sabor metálico de la sangre inundando su boca…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Ya veremos cuánto dura tu orgullo Uchiha con unos días aquí; una patada en el estómago le siguió a esa frase sacándole todo el aire y haciendo que escupiera unas gotas de sangre, volvió a tomarlo por los cabellos

Voy a verte suplicar por tu miserable vida, te lo puedo asegurar

En tus sueños…volvió a replicar Sasuke con dificultad

Ya lo veremos, dijo soltándolo para después salir por la puerta, por lo que Sasuke sabía que empezaba su verdadero castigo, ya que Raikage iba hacerle pagar por cada una de las acciones que cometió en el pasado en especial la de haberlo desafiando, como pudo volvió a incorporarse hasta que pudo recargarse en la pared de la habitación donde estaba, pensando en que tendría que hallar la forma de salir de ahí aunque pareciera imposible.

Era de noche y Naruto no lograba consiliar el sueño se había acostado hace más de una hora, pero lo único que hacía era dar vueltas en la cama por fin se sentó y vio como la luz de la luna entraba por su ventana había luna llena, la cual iluminaba gran parte de su habitación, mas lo que no lograba entender era el porque de su insomnio, quizás estaba preocupado, aunque sabía que estaría de regreso pasado mañana, no obstante, había otro tipo de sensación que identifico como una especie de mal presentimiento. ¡Arrrrg! Se agarró la cabeza haciendo una pequeña rabieta y luego se levantó de la cama y fue a tomar un vaso de leche tibia a ver si así podía dormir y dejar de pensar en tonterías, puso su vaso en el mueble a un lado de la foto del equipo 7, la miro por unos instantes y luego decidió ir abrir un poco la ventana para que la brisa fresca entrara, ya que se sentía sofocado, en cuanto abrió la ventana un viento fuerte entro en la habitación removiendo violentamente las cortinas , que estaba corridas, tumbando la foto del equipo 7 del mueble a lo que Naruto reaccionó rápidamente, el vidrio se había quebrado pudo darse cuenta cuando levanto la foto del suelo, sentándose en el mismo, con el marco roto de la foto en sus manos

Sasuke…dijo en un susurro que el viento se llevo

Trataba de no gritar mordiéndose el labio inferior ante la lluvia de golpes que desde hace varias horas le llovían por parte de los súbditos de Raikage y de él mismo, que en ese momento estaba parado contemplando la escena que tenía delante de él

Puedes creer que él prefirió que lo golpeáramos y desquitáramos todo el coraje que teníamos contra ti en él, dijo uno de los súbditos de Raikage, propinándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que retumbo en todo su ser-ahora te toca a ti volvió a decir. Así continuaron hasta que Raikage les hizo una señal para que se detuvieran, luego Sasuke oyó como se retiraban, sin embargo, sabía que él no se había retirado

Solo tienes que suplicar como lo hizo él por tu miserable vida, dijo Raikage con voz fuerte mientras lo tomaba de los cabellos para levantarlo

Nunca, dijo a duras penas; todo absolutamente todo le dolía, hasta el alma, pensaba cuantas veces Naruto se había humillado por él, por sus acciones, pidiendo paz en su nombre, ¿por qué no solo me dejo?... ¿porque?, no vale la pena no para hacer tal cosa.

¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí?...

Simple porque eres mi amigo dijo el rubio con una enorme sonrisa

Fuiste mi primer vinculo Sasuke… Sasuke…

Un cubo de agua fría lo despertó de su inconciencia haciéndolo jadear.

El sol entraba de lleno en la habitación de cierto rubio que no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche, no obstante, permanecería con el vista fija en el techo, esa extraña sensación no lo había abandonado en toda la noche, el despertador sonó, inconscientemente sacándolo de su trance lo apago y se dio prisa a levantarse, vestirse para después ir a cumplir con sus deberes de ninja, en el camino se encontró con Sai

Naruto-kun, dijo en tono neutro y sonrisa falsa

¿Qué es lo que quieres Sai? Dijo con molestia el rubio

Es que no tengo nada que hacer, así que pensé en ir a verte, pero ya que te encontré…

El rubio le dedico una mirada asesina

Estas preocupado por el traidor de Sasuke ¿verdad? Dijo ligeramente

¡¿Que has dicho?!

Oh entonces si lo estas volvió a decir Sai sin siquiera inmutarse ante la ira creciente de Naruto por referirse tan despectivamente a Sasuke, Naruto hizo un mohín con teniendo las ganas de pegarle un puñetazo en la cara y dio media vuelta para ya no seguir discutiendo con Sai, porque sabía que si continuaba hablando de Sasuke terminaría por darle un buen golpe al anbu, por otro lado ya no quería pensar en Sasuke, todo iba a estar bien se dijo para si, respirando hondo cuando Sai lo siguió.

En la oficina del hokage, Tsunade estaba tomando un pequeño respiro del montón de papeles que tenía revisar y firmar, se levantó y se puso a mirar por la ventana, dando un gran suspiro al mirar el exterior, pensando en que todavía faltaban muchas cosas y daños que reparar en la aldea, sin embargo, parecía que la luz de la esperanza brillaba nuevamente y la tranquilidad que alguna se perdió volvía asomar la cabeza entre la bruma que dejo la guerra, lo único que ensombrecía aquel panorama de nuevo inicio era el hecho de que las pérdidas humanas, así como la huella que dejo la guerra en cada uno de los sobrevivientes era irreversible, de pronto Shizune entro a paso veloz a su oficina

Tsunade-sama, ella volteo mientras Shizune le entregaba una pequeña nota

Al abrirla se dio cuenta que era del escuadrón que había asignado para acompañar a Sasuke, decía que se iban a retrasar unos días en su regreso, por motivo de unas pequeñas dificultades que les habían surgido en el camino, aunque no especificaba cuales, decía que no eran graves y que tratarían de regresar lo más pronto posible, Tsunade frunció el ceño

¿Sucede algo malo? Dijo Shizune al ver la expresión preocupada de la rubia

No es nada solo que el grupo de Sasuke se va a retrasar en su regreso eso es todo

Paso…

No, dicen que no hay de que preocuparse, aun así algo en esas palabras no le daban muy buena espina, pero se convenció de que solo era paranoia.

Naruto por fin se había librado de Sai, aunque no había sido fácil, ya que cuando se lo proponía realmente era muy impertinente, estuvo caminando por la aldea encontrándose con algunos conocidos que lo miraban ausente, no parecía tener la misma energía de siempre, como por arte de magia termino parado justo al frente del antiguo barrio Uchiha, se quedó contemplándola unos minutos; no sabía en qué momento sus pies lo habían encaminado hasta ahí, empezó a adentrarse en este observando de un lado a otro, las casas que tenían el mismo símbolo familiar que Sasuke cargaba en la parte trasera de su camisa, fue una suerte que durante la guerra no haya tenido daños considerables más de los que ya tenía, trato de imaginar por un momento como había sido cuando estaba poblado, pensó en lo que en esa ocasión les había dicho Tobi respecto a la verdadera historia tras la masacre Uchiha , en resumidas cuentas todo había sido un elaborado plan de manipulación, donde las piezas se movieron de acuerdo al plan para destruirlo todo, Naruto se detuvo a mitad del camino, sacudiendo la cabeza-¿a dónde rayos se supone que iba, a la casa de Sasuke? Él no estaría ahí posiblemente ni siquiera podría entrar, así que dio media vuelta hacia la salida, recriminándose que era una mal sana preocupación la que tenía por su mejor amigo, por eso no podía esperar para que volviera , para detener esta agonía que amenazaba con matarlo y si no era así no terminaría.

Sentía su cuerpo doler mientras las heridas hechas por los súbitos de Raikage y por el mismo sangraban más, pero seguía firme a no soltar un grito o un quejido de dolor audible, ya que eso sería más gratificante para ellos, no obstante, cuando ellos se marchaban dejándolo al borde de la inconciencia era cuando se veía a el mismo tan vulnerable y empezaba a respirar con dificultad, casi no podía jalar aire, dolía, dolía mucho, incluso en la soledad de esa celda no podía evitar temblar ante los espasmos de dolor que le recorrían el cuerpo entero, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, sin embargo se le había hecho una eternidad, aunque solo fueran tres días, en los que no había probado ni una gota de agua ni comida, lo cual hacia más difícil tratar de recobrar la energía o tratar de liberarse de las sogas que mantenían sus manos atadas a la espalda, parecía como si todo lo hubiese abandonado incluso la esperanza de salir con vida de ahí, por un momento pensó que iba a morir en la soledad de ese lugar sumido en la completa obscuridad, un final perfecto para la tragedia de odio y venganza que había llenado la mayor parte de su vida, pero quizás lo que más le dolía por alguna extraña razón era que al final aquella promesa que le había hecho Naruto, de morir juntos , no se cumpliría, así mismo pensó que los esfuerzos por regresarlo a Konoha habrían sido en vanos, una fugaz sonrisa surco sus labios al pensar que aun en sus peores momentos él tenía que estar siempre presente en su mente "que impertinente" pensó para si , de pronto escucho unas pisadas acercarse e intento en vano levantarse" no otra vez" decía en un fuero interno, pues hace unos minutos acababan de darle una paliza e incluso no solo habían utilizado sus manos y pies sino que habían utilizado otro tipo de armas para causarle más daño, la puerta se abrió con un chirrido bastante estridente y luego volvió a cerrarse, unas fuertes pisadas se acercaron a él, lo tomo bruscamente por los cabellos para levantarlo, lo cual tomo por sorpresa a Sasuke haciendo que soltara un grito de dolor sin que pudiera evitarlo, a lo que Raikage sonrió complacido

Música para mis oídos dijo arrogantemente, entonces Sasuke se dio cuenta de que esta vez solo era Raikage quien había entrado en la habitación, ya que no sintió la presencia de nadie mas

Abre la boca dijo el señor de la guerra, pero Sasuke voltio la cara , entonces jalo más de sus cabellos para que su cabeza se hiciera hacia atrás, no obstante, este no abrió la boca al contrario apretaba más sus labios en un intento de no soltar un gemido

¡Qué la abras he dicho! Dijo furioso tomándolo de la mandíbula apretando con tal fuerza que no tuvo otra opción que hacer lo que le decía, mientras un leve quejido salía de su boca, sintió algo sobre sus labios, enseguida se dio cuenta de lo que era cuando el sabor del agua inundo su boca combinado con el sabor metálico de la sangre de esta, pero aun así era refrescante quería mas, sin embargo, solo un leve trago fue el que le permitió tomar ya que luego alejo el vaso de sus labios, intento buscar contacto de nuevo con ese líquido tan vital que después de pasar varios días sin probarlo le había sabido a gloria

¿Quieres más? Dijo Raikage con burla por la actitud del chico

Si … dijo apenas Sasuke

Solo tienes que pedirla dijo en burla, Sasuke tembló cuando volvió a jalarlo por los cabellos para obligarlo a que respondiera, que suplicara, pero de su boca solo salían quejidos ahogados que no podía contener

Se me olvidaba que tu maldito orgullo no te deja dijo soltándolo nuevamente al suelo, obteniendo un pequeño grito de dolor del Uchiha, lo que hizo que sonriera de satisfacción , era claro que nuca iba a cansarse de la imagen tan vulnerable en la que se encontraba el último de los Uchihas.

Ya había pasado casi una semana desde que Sasuke se marcho

Shizune dijo la hokage que se encontraba sentada en su escritorio con otra nota del escuadrón de Sasuke

Si Tsunade-sama

Dile a yamato que organice un equipo de búsqueda para ir a buscar al escuadrón de Sasuke…


	3. Chapter 3

_hola! a todos los lectores de esta historia, espero hayan pasado una feliz navidad, les deseo que tengan un feliz año nuevo lleno de paz y amor en compania de los que mas quieren..._

_ademas aprovecho para agradecer infinitamente a los que siguen esta historia :-)_

_bueno sin más les dejo el proximo capitulo_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

Si, ¿sucede algo malo?

Hay algo que no cuadra en todo esto y quiero cerciorarme de que nada malo haya ocurrido, no te preocupes

¡Ah!, dijo Shizune antes de retirarse- Naruto volvió a venir en la mañana, preguntado por Sasuke

¿Qué le dijiste?

Quería hablar con usted, pero le dije que estaba ocupada y que el escuadrón de Sasuke solo se había retrasado un poco, que llegaría pronto, no estaba bien preocuparlo

Bien fue lo único que salió de la boca de la hokage; esperaba que su presentimiento no fuera cierto

Maldición no podía respirar, dolía mucho, su pecho , todo su cuerpo en general, cayó en la inconciencia por lo que no escucho cuando la puerta se abrió, Raikage y sus súbditos entraron en la habitación, lo movieron un poco , pero no parecía estar consiente, otro le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago; no se quejó, lo cual alarmo a los presentes, pues quizás en su intento por castigarlo por fin lo habían matado, entonces este se agacho para poner una oreja sobre su pecho no respiraba, pero aún tenía pulso

No puede respirar dijo volteándose hacia Raikage, que lo miro con una mirada neutra

Su pulso está muy débil sino recibe atención pronto morirá, esto no alarmo a Raikage, pero aun no tenía intenciones de que muriera, más por el hecho de que se metería en un grave lio, ya que si eso sucediera la aldea de Konoha investigaría y tal vez darían con él, aunque eso tampoco le atemorizaba, sabía que no quería meterse en una situación que desencadenara más disputas entre las aldeas de las que ya había habido, al menos por ahora

Ve a buscar a los anbus de Konoha le dijo uno de súbitos, ya que no estarían lejos puesto que no podía llegar sin el muchacho levantaría muchas sospechas , así como interrogantes sin respuesta

Desátale las manos le dijo al joven que se quedó, este corto las sogas con un kunai revelando las cortaduras que estas habían hecho en los antebrazos de Sasuke, los anbus llegaron a la habitación

Necesitan llevarlo inmediatamente a Konoha, ordeno de manera tajante, uno de ellos tomo al chico que ya hacia inconsciente sobre su hombro y antes de salir les dedico una mirada severa a los anbus que llevaba implícito un "ni se les ocurra hablar nada de esto" que ellos entendieron perfectamente, se dedicaron a apresurarse a llegar a Konoha antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, aunque no estaban lejos de ahí si había camino por recorrer, mientras el otro equipo liderado por Yamato iba a su encuentro, a la mitad del camino se encontraron con este, pero algo no anda bien por la forma en la que sostenían a Sasuke, se acercaron más solo para comprobar que las cosas no estaban bien, debido a que Sasuke parecía herido

Necesita atención urgente dijo el anbu que lo cargaba, Yamato asintió y aviso a Tsunade vía intercomunicador, después se dedicaría a preguntarles como esto había pasado, pero ahora lo importante era atender a Sasuke, fueron unas cuantas horas de camino a la aldea , a toda velocidad, llegaron directamente al hospital donde Sakura, Shizune y Tsunade ya los esperaban de inmediato lo pusieron en una camilla y lo pasaron a uno de los quirófanos, las tres medi-ninjas no salían de su asombro al ver el estado tan crítico en el que se encontraba el joven, además de notar que su vista y no solo el sharingan habían sido sellados, de inmediato lo primero que se dispusieron hacer fue que comenzara a respirar de nuevo, pues probablemente se debía al par de costillas rotas , en seguida metieron un tubo por su garganta, el cual estaba conectado a otro más grande que a su vez se conectaba a un suministro de oxígeno que iba a facilitarle la respiración, pero en el proceso la máquina que indicaba las pulsaciones cardiacas dio un pitido que indicaba que había entrado en para cardiaco, por lo que trataron de revivir su corazón por medio de electroshock ,mas no parecía responder.

Todo estaba oscuro por el pasillo por donde caminaba, cuando observo como una brillante luz al final del pasillo lo invitaba a seguir por aquel largo pasillo, aunque no sabía dónde estaba exactamente; no tenía miedo sino al contrario sentía paz, una enorme paz que no había sentido antes en su vida, de pronto alguien le tendió la mano cuando ya estaba a punto de llegar a aquella luz

¿Itachi? Dijo reconociendo la silueta del hombre parado frente a él , era el quien estaba tendiéndole la mano y por un minuto estuvo tentado a rechazarla

Por favor no te rindas decía Sakura con llanto contenido, mientras Tsunade intentaba en vano revivirlo

Vamos no te mueras ahora decía la rubia, Shizune miraba con resignación la cruel realidad

Naruto te necesita si te vas ahora no solo te perderé a ti sino a él también dijo Sakura cuando las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas en el momento en que Tsunade dejo de intentar y negó con la cabeza

Vamos Sasuke dijo Itachi ofreciendo nuevamente su mano para que Sasuke la tomara, -estaba muerto- pensó para si Sasuke , finalmente la vorágine de dolor había terminado y podía estar nuevamente con su familia , levanto su mano para ponerla sobre la de su hermano

_No voy a dejarte ir aunque tenga que romperte todos los huesos del cuerpo para evitarlo…_

Naruto…porque pensaba en el justo ahora cuando por fin podía obtener la paz que tanto anhelaba y podía estar con los suyos de nuevo retrocedió tratando de responder esa incógnita- aun no es tiempo broto la frase de sus labios sin realmente ser consciente de la misma estaba confundido, pero porque acaso Naruto no dejaría de perseguirlo ni en la muerte, su hermano bajo su mano y le sonrió como deduciendo lo que por la mente de su pequeño hermano pasaba dio media vuelta y desapareció tras la inmensa luz

El pitido de la máquina de pulsaciones cardiacas despertó a las tres medi-ninjas de su estado de desolación, cuando vieron que el ritmo cardiaco estaba normalizándose por lo que procedieron a curar con chakra las innumerables heridas que tenía por todo el cuerpo, a lo que pudieron observar la mayoría de las heridas habían sido provocadas por golpes limpios , aun así se preguntaban qué era lo que realmente había pasado para dejarlo en ese estado, no podía definirse de otra manera más que tortura, lo habían torturado , prueba de ello era posiblemente las marcas de sogas en sus brazos, que habían causado heridas que no eran graves, pero si parecían dolorosas, después de curarlo procedieron a limpiar los restos de sangre, así como a vendarlo y cambiarlo de ropa, después de esto procedieron a trasladarlo a un cuarto

Tal parece que el peligro a pasado dijo Tsunade observando los monitores a los que el Uchiha estaba ahora conectado; su ritmo cardiaco estaba estable al igual que su respiración

Así parece confirmo Shizune , Sakura permanecía aun callada todavía no se recuperaba del todo de lo sucedido

Solo falta que reaccione dijo la rubia para después dirigirse a la puerta no sin antes indicarle a Sakura de los cuidados que tenía que tener hacia él, ella asintió, en cuanto abrió la puerta se encontró con un Naruto notablemente agitado, ya sabía que no tardaría en enterarse y en correr de inmediato a donde Sasuke

¿Cómo… esta? Dijo aun agitado con cierto tono de preocupación en su voz

Esta estable dijo Tsunade haciéndose a un lado para que este pudiera entrar en la habitación, se sorprendió al encontrarse con la imagen del que consideraba su mejor amigo conectado a varios aparatos, así como de ver como los vendajes cubrían la mayoría de su cuerpo, su pecho subía y bajaba con normalidad parecía como si estuviera dormido si no fuera por todo eso que tenía conectado, entonces Naruto comenzó a sentir mucha rabia apretó los puños con mucha fuerza tanto que clavo sus uñas en las palmas de sus manos

Tsunade dijo antes de que esta se marchara teniendo todavía la mirada fija en el cuerpo de Sasuke – encuentra al maldito que hizo esto… porque si yo lo encuentro primero juro que lo matare dijo esto último volteando hacia donde estaba Tsunade con una mirada llena de frivolidad y rabia que eran impropias de él , lo que sorprendió a Shizune y Sakura

No tienes que decirme lo que tengo que hacer mocoso dijo la rubia con cierta molestia y luego salió de la habitación seguida por Shizune, aunque entendía perfectamente lo que Naruto había querido decir con sus palabras, por lo que averiguaría que era lo que realmente había pasado , no solo por su petición, sino porque sospechaba que había gato encerado

Naruto dijo Sakura acercándose a él y poniendo un mano sobre su hombro parecía temblar de impotencia y coraje, pero más por lo primero

Debí insistirle a Tsunade oba-chan que me dejara acompañarlo dijo este por fin

El hubiera no existe Naruto, ahora es mejor que te calmes no le sirves de nada así, si perdemos la calma no nos quedara nada dijo con voz firme

Pero arrgg dijo agarrándose la cabeza con las manos

No puedes protegerlo de todo Naruto, era la segunda persona en lo que iba de la semana que le decía lo mismo, entonces Naruto se acercó más a Sasuke

¡Despierta Sasuke, tienes que despertar! Dijo moviéndolo levemente

¡¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?! Grito Sakura con una mega vena en la cabeza- ¡realmente eres baka! Volvió a replicar esta levantando su puño en señal de amenaza tenia suerte de que estuvieran en el hospital y no pudiera mandarlo a volar de un golpe, como a veces solía hacerlo

Lo siento Sakura-chan se disculpó con una sonrisa nerviosa al ver que se disponía a golpearlo, ella respiro para tranquilizarse

Mira Naruto tengo otras cosas que hacer en el hospital, así que voy arriesgarme a dejarte solo aquí con él, por lo que más quieras no hagas nada que vaya a empeorar su estado de salud ¿entendiste? Termino amenazante, Naruto solo asintió y ella salió de la habitación, no sin antes echarle una última mirada a esos dos, era normal que Naruto tuviera miedo a perderlo de nuevo y quizás esta vez para siempre suspiro ante tal pensamiento, cerró la puerta tras de sí. Entonces todo quedo en silencio, Naruto se sentó en una silla que estaba al lado de la cama, recorrió con su mirada el cuerpo de su amigo hasta que algo llamo su atención , la venda color negro con lo que parecía un sello en medio que cubría sus ojos, ya la había notado desde que entro, pero pensó que se trataba de otra cosa ahora se daba cuenta que era probablemente el sello que había sido puesto en su Sharingan lo que quería decir que su vista también había sido sellada, ahora estaría condenado a la obscuridad que tanto odiaba, tendría que aprender a vivir con ella al menos hasta que el consejo decidiera levantarle el castigo, esto solo lo hizo sentirse aún más impotente al imaginarse que quien sea que hubiera hecho esto se había aprovechado de esta desventaja, se tranquilizó respirando hondo, continuo observándolo pensando que muy pocas veces lo había visto así de vulnerable por eso le parecía tan irreal la imagen que estaba ante sus ojos, aun recordaba cuando Shikamaru se lo había dicho a penas unos momentos, no lo había podido creer, sin embargo, por otra parte eso encajaba con la sensación inquietante que había tenido esos días, después de que no había regresado a la aldea en el tiempo establecido esa sensación aumento aún más.

¿Le preocupa algo Tsunade-sama? Dijo Shizune poniendo una taza de té en el escritorio, justo en frente de ella

Es increíble como la devoción de Naruto por Sasuke no ha disminuido ni un poco, aun con todo lo que ha sucedido dijo tomando la taza de té y dándole un sorbo

Ya sabe que Naruto tiene en gran estima a Sasuke más que un amigo lo considera un hermano

A veces pienso que hay más que eso

Se refiere a que él pueda tener otro tipo de sentimiento por Sasuke, más allá de la amistad

Olvídalo _"pero esa mirada, todo lo que hizo por él no lo haría por cualquier persona" _pensó para si la rubia

Haz el favor de llamar a los anbus que acompañaron a Sasuke quiero hablar personalmente con ellos

¿Cree que tuvieron algo que ver con el estado de Sasuke?

No lo sé , pero voy a averiguarlo, Shizune asintió y salió de la oficina , minutos después tenia a los cuatro anbus frente a ella, a quienes miraba inquisidora y hasta cierto punto intimidante

Y bien dijo la hokage al ver que ninguno había dicho ni una palabra hasta el momento- ¿quiero saber que paso?

Como lo especificamos en nuestro reporte empezó a hablar uno de ellos- fuimos atacados

Probablemente ninjas renegados o por ninjas de otras aldeas que no quedaron conformes con la sentencia dada a Uchiha Sasuke, ya que después de todo muchos querían su cabeza concluyo otro de los anbus

El chico fue torturado podría asegurar que por días enteros, si fue solo un ataque como explican eso, y que en ninguna de sus supuestas notas lo mencionaran por lo menos no explícitamente

Fue un ataque, una emboscada, se llevaron al chico por esa la razón de nuestro retraso, tuvimos que rastrearlos y la razón por la que no se lo informamos abiertamente fue porque podíamos encargarnos de la situación fácilmente

Y si también se podían encargar de la situación, porque secuestraron entonces a Sasuke, a menos que fueran muchos o muy hábiles entonces mi pregunta es ¿por qué demonios ninguno de ustedes tiene ni un solo rasguño? Mientras el chico está peleando por su vida en una cama de hospital, termino esto último casi gritando y levantándose de su asiento- lamento decirles señores que mienten muy mal dijo en tono amenazante – así que van a decirme la verdadera historia de lo que sucedió o esto va a terminar muy mal, los cuatro anbus tragaron grueso ante la amenaza de la hokage…


	4. Chapter 4

**disculpen la tardanza, no hay excusa para ello, pero si de algo les sirve tratare de actualizar mas pronto**

**sin más aqui esta el siguiente capitulo:-)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

El sol empezaba a ponerse, Naruto se había quedado toda la tarde ahí junto a Sasuke platicándole sobre lo que había hecho en estos días y cada tanto le surgía una anécdota de los tiempos que paso con Ero-sensei , entonces una especie de melancolía pasaba por sus ojos al recordar, luego eso era remplazada por la vergüenza y la alegría, a pesar de todo había pasado buenos momentos a lado de ese pervertido sensei, así paso la mayor parte del día pensando que Sasuke realmente lo escuchaba y que en cualquier momento iba a levantarse y decirle que dejara de molestar, que a nadie le interesaban sus historias , entonces él diría teme y él dobe iniciando una pelea en la que seguramente incluirían más de un golpe, pero esta vez no sucedió así, esto se le hacia desesperante a Naruto, ver a Sasuke tan apacible , tan tranquilo ante su presencia y por otro lado podría llegar a verse tierno y lindo, el ver su respiración acompasada y su cara, -aguarden un momento desde cuando creía que Sasuke era tierno y lindo- negó con la cabeza seguramente estaba perdiendo la razón o quizás se debía a la falta de comida, ya que no había comido nada desde el desayuno, la puerta se abrió de repente era Sakura quien había estado apareciéndose por ahí cada tanto primero para suministrarle a Sasuke sus medicamentos y segundo para asegurarse de que Naruto no cometiera una imprudencia, que pudiera causar estragos en la salud de Sasuke

- Ten, le extendió una pequeña bolsa que desprendía un olor que el rubio conocía muy bien

- ¡Ramen!, gracias Sakura-chan dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- me moría de hambre

- Deberías ir a descansar, él seguirá mañana aquí, hubo un silencio

- Voy a esperar a que despierte para que lo primero que vea… se interrumpió el mismo recordando el sello en sus ojos, lo primero que vería seria esa horrible obscuridad que tantos años lo atormento, esto entristeció a Naruto un poco, mas no dejo que mermara su ánimo – quiero estar aquí cuando despierte, concluyo con un tono de voz más serio

- Bueno…Sakura sabía lo mucho que Naruto se preocupaba por Sasuke y lo más seguro era que no se despegara de él hasta que saliera del hospital- yo me voy a casa Naruto, si algo ocurre avisarle a la enfermera de guardia

- Si Sakura-chan dijo asintiendo con una sonrisa marca Naruto y la peli rosa salió de la habitación

Naruto siguió comiendo su ramen, luego observo por la ventana como la luz de la luna llenaba la habitación , para minutos después regresar a lado de Sasuke, terminado vencido finalmente por el sueño se quedó con la cabeza apoyada en su manos que ya hacían sobre la cama y lentamente fue cerrando los ojos

- Buenas noches Sasuke… fue lo último que salió de su boca en forma de susurro.

* * *

><p>- Vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí, viéndolos así parecen un par de angelitos, entonces Naruto termino de abrir los ojos, al principio desconoció el lugar donde se encontraba, luego recordó lo que había pasado, volteo rápidamente la vista hacia Sasuke, quien estaba igual que como lo había dejado anoche<p>

- Buenos días volvió a decir Kakashi, entonces Naruto puso su atención en la persona que estaba enfrente

- Oh Kakashi-sensei dijo reincorporándose y agarrándose la espalda no había dormido en una muy buena posición

- ¿Qué hace aquí? Dijo el rubio para estirarse un poco

- No crees que es obvio, pasaba por aquí y decidí visitarlos

- Hmp…. "que excusa más patética" pensaba para si Naruto

- Parece que fue más grave de lo que dijo Yamato, decía en un fuero interno mientras observaba a Sasuke, el gruñir del estómago de Naruto lo saco de sus pensamientos a lo que el aludido solo sonrió

- Talvez deberías ir a comer algo, él no dijo nada solo se agarró su estómago- después de todo no creo que Sasuke vaya a irse, vamos dijo al ver la mirada asesina que le echaba su alumno, al final Naruto asintió y los dos salieron de la habitación.

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado cuatro días desde Sasuke había ingresado al hospital, desde ese entonces cierto rubio no lo dejaba solo ni un momento, soló cuando iba a comer o darse un baño a su casa, era casi medio día y Naruto caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación, como ideando algo, así que después de la última pensada a su plan<p>

- ¡Sasuke tienes que despertar! ¡levántate! Dijo acercándose a él y moviéndolo levemente sin llegar a lastimarlo- ¡acaso piensas quedarte ahí toda la vida teme! ¡Nunca pensé que el gran Sasuke lo detuvieran un par de heridas! ¡Vamos bastardo despierta!, fue entonces que Sakura apareció furiosa

- ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?! ¡Tus horribles gritos se escuchan por todo el hospital! Dijo está apunto de golpearlo

- Solo quiero que el teme despierte y deje de hacerse el interesante, Sakura suspiro, sabía que Naruto le dolía mucho ver a Sasuke así, mas por el hecho de que no había podido hacer nada para evitar lo sucedido.

- Escucha Naruto dijo Sakura con tono de angustia por lo que iba a decirle-no quería decírtelo pero…

- Pero que…

- Tienes que saber que Sasuke probablemente no despierte pronto

- Eso quiere decir… dijo el rubio en tono triste ante lo que su amiga estaba tratando de decirle

- Durante los últimas revisiones que Tsunade-sama le ha hecho comprueban que…

- ¡No quiero oírlo! Dijo deliberadamente Naruto y luego volvió acercarse a Sasuke

- ¡Más te vale que despiertes Sasuke o yo mismo lo hare, te lo juro, ¿me oyes teme?! Grito otra vez a lo que Sakura le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza

- ¡Baka!

- Sakura-chan dijo el rubio sobándose el lugar donde lo había golpeado

- Yo sé que quieres que despierte , pero a gritos no vas a conseguir nada me oíste termino casi gritando ella también en el calor del momento

- Puedes callarte usuratokashi, tks... están molesto pensó Sasuke para sí, aguarda un momento- Naruto… eso quiere decir, intento hablar, pero algo se lo impidió, tenía algo en su boca, así que levanto la mano para poder quitar eso que estaba en su garganta y que tanto molestaba

-¡Sasuke!

- Otra vez Naruto, cuando ella volteo pudo ver a lo que Naruto se refería, al parecer había reaccionado, después de todo los gritos de Naruto habían servido de algo, era increíble , pero cierto, Naruto le detuvo la mano al ver que trataba de quitar el tubo que tenía en la garganta y que era el que le permitía respirar con normalidad

- No, no hagas eso dijo Sakura- lo necesitas para respirar, a pesar de ello quería zafarse del agarre de Naruto para quitárselo

- Creo que le molesta tener eso en la garganta dijo Naruto

- Espera aquí no dejes que trate de quitárselo Naruto, voy a buscar a Tsunade-sama

- Tks que molesto pensaba Sasuke, luego Sakura salió de la habitación

- Ya oíste Sasuke no intentes hacer nada y si es posible quédate quieto o Sakura-chan me matara, soltó lentamente sus bazos los cuales Sasuke volvió a poner en la cama en señal de que no iba intentar hacer nada.

- Realmente eres un dobe, primero gritas porque me levante y ahora esto, bueno por lo menos ya no estaba en manos de él , la única cosa que saltaba era ¿ por qué Raikage no había permitido que muriera?, si estaba seguro que eso era lo que más deseaba o quizás tenía otros planes para él, lo cual indicaba que no había acabado, por lo menos dentro de la aldea tenía más seguridad, después de unos minutos Tsunade entro seguida por Shizune y Sakura

- Quieres hacer el favor de esperar afuera dijo Tsunade dirigiéndose a Naruto

- Pero… iba a protestar, pero la mirada asesina de Tsunade lo callo

- Esperare afuera dijo, cuando él estuvo fuera

- Voy a quitarte el tubo de respiración dijo cerca de Sasuke

- Creí que lo necesitaba para ….dijo Sakura angustiada

- Si le molesta es porque ya no lo necesita, así que tanto Sakura como Shizune incorporaron al Uchiha a lo que su cuerpo respingo, aun se encontraba adolorido, Tsunade quito el primer tubo que se enganchaba al oxígeno, cerrando este para que no se escapara y de esta manera procedió a sacar con mucho cuidado el tubo que estaba dentro de su boca, por fin salió, Sasuke tuvo que reprimir una arcada cuando el tubo toco su campanilla, apenas se sintió libre del tubo suspiro más tranquilo, de forma que Shizune y Sakura volvieron a recostarlo en la cama

- Trata de no forzarte mucho de acuerdo dijo Tsunade en tono amable-Sakura vendrá a cambiarte los vendajes más tarde, luego salió de la habitación seguida por Shizune, mientras el rubio hacia zanja afuera esperando a que pudiera entrar, cuando vio salir a Tsunade y Shizune se dispuso a entrar, pero la primera lo detuvo

-Ni se les ocurra ponerse a pelear ¿me oyes Naruto?, aunque sea en lo que se recupera traten de evitar sacarse los ojos

- Pero oba-chan

- Ya te lo advertí dijo con una mirada inquisidora la rubia y luego se marchó dejando a Naruto un poco atemorizado, - como se supone que iba evitar pelear con Sasuke si para ellos era como tener una conversación normal- bueno lo intentaría

- Seguramente debes tener hambre hare que te traigan algo de comer, dijo Sakura con una leve sonrisa , luego se dispuso a salir, se topó con el rubio que también se disponía a abrir la puerta, cuando ella la abrió de pronto paso a su lado con una mirada que decía lo mismo que minutos antes le había dicho Tsunade oba-chan "ni se les ocurra pelear", sabía muy bien cómo eran esos dos igual de orgullosos y problemáticos más cuando estaban juntos, no eran capaces de sostener una conversación normal por más de cinco minutos

- Naruto… pronuncio a duras penas cuando sintió que se acercaba, a pesar de no ver parecía que sus sentidos se habían desarrollado más de lo normal para compensar su falta de visión

- ¿Cómo te sientes? Pregunto después de un buen rato de silencio Naruto

- Como si me hubieras… gritado en el oído, además de… insultarme, le costaba trabajo hablar ya que su garganta aún estaba resentida

- ¿Me escuchaste? Dijo el rubio rascándose la cabeza y soltando una leve sonrisa

- Quien no podría escuchar tu horrible… voz sobre todo… cuando gritas tan exasperadamente

- Si teme, pero por primera vez en tu vida me hiciste caso

- Hmp fue lo único que salió de la boca del Uchiha

- ¡Hey que quiere decir eso eh! Dijo el rubio levantando la voz

- Realmente... crees que fuiste tú el que me hiciste reaccionar, aunque así era jamás lo admitiría abiertamente, que fueron sus palabras en lo último que pensó antes del fin, ni que fueron esas mismas palabras las que lo trajeron a la realidad-te estás dando mucha importancia dobe, termino su frase con una sonrisa de lado lo que hizo enojar más al rubio.

- ¡Sasuke! Dijo con tono amenazante Naruto , Sasuke no podía creer que extrañara las peleas con el rubio, pues casi podía ver la cara de enfado que el rubio tenia a lo cual le seguiría un mohín , se veía tan simpático cuando hacia esto último, interrumpió sus pensamientos para darse una bofetada mental ante tal comentario , tan descabellado, el rubio estaba a punto de echársele encima para quitarle esa sonrisa tan arrogante que tenía en el rostro, sin embargo, de la nada la puerta se abrió en un principio pensó que era Sakura, pero no, se trataba de otra enfermera del hospital que traía comida para Sasuke, y luego tanto Naruto como la enfermera ayudaron a incorporar un poco a Sasuke de modo que quedara semi sentado para que pudiera comer y le entrego los palillos en sus manos, después salió de ahí, entonces Sasuke trato de tomar la comida con los palillos, era muy difícil calcular la distancia a la que esta estaba por lo que tuvo varios intentos fallidos en los que no consiguió llevarse ni una migaja a la boca

- ¿Quieres que te ayude teme? Con sorna, era hora de cobrarse el enojo de hace un momento

- No, no soy un minusválido grito con rabia Sasuke, Naruto solo sonrió ante el comentario, sabía perfectamente que no iba a aceptar su ayuda, debido a lo orgulloso que era, tras varios intentos más, no podía tomar la comida,- maldición realmente tenía hambre, pero él no estaba acostumbrado a la falta de visión, aunado a que sus manos temblaban un poco cuando se acercaban a la nada, tal parecía que sus heridas todavía no sanaban del todo, por fin Naruto le tomo la mano y le quito los palillos

- Pero…

- Abre grande teme dijo Naruto tomando un poco de comida y acercándosela a su boca de forma que el pudiera comerla con facilidad, de inmediato volteo la cara en señal de que no pensaba comer de esa manera

- Bueno si no quieres me lo comeré yo dijo Naruto haciendo amago de alejarse, luego vio que Sasuke abría su boca, mientras se tragaba su orgullo, Naruto sonrió con satisfacción para luego proceder a alimentar a su amigo, después de unas cuantas porciones en las que Sasuke comía desesperadamente lo que Naruto le ofrecía a este le pareció hermoso ver a Sasuke tan sumiso, tanto que por un momento se le olvido el humor que este se cargaba, se vio tentado a tocar la boca que desesperadamente engullía la comida que le daba, acerco su mano izquierda que era la que no sostenía los palillos, tomándolo de la barbilla lo cual sorprendió a Sasuke, mas con lo que paso después , le sorprendió de sobre manera que Naruto empezara a acariciar su labio inferior con su pulgar una y otra vez

- A que sabrían esos labios…

- ¿Qué demonios haces? Dijo Sasuke irritado apartando de un manotazo la mano del rubio más porque esa repentina caricia lo hacía sentir extraño que porque realmente le molestara, el rubio salió de su trance y en lugar de seguir alimentándolo tomo el plato y los palillos , se los entrego en las manos del Uchiha, porque no pensó en esto antes, de esta manera Sasuke termino aun desesperadamente su comida; no había comido en días y esto le sabia a gloria…


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

- No habías comido en mucho tiempo ¿verdad? Dijo el rubio en tono triste al imaginar que no solo lo habían torturado, sino que posiblemente tampoco lo habían alimentado correctamente para mantenerlo débil, atientas tomo el vaso con agua que le habían llevado junto con la comida y también se lo tomo rápidamente, haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta del rubio, aunque sabía que sus acciones lo delataban, termino su comida y después entro Sakura a cambiarle los vendajes, mientras esta hacia su trabajo Naruto estaba muy atento a sus movimientos, hasta que algo llamo su atención en el cuerpo de Sasuke, los moretones y magulladuras así como algunas heridas que no terminaban de cicatrizar sobre su pecho y espalda, se encontró sintiendo rabia otra vez, mas al ver las muecas de dolor que intentaba disimular ante lo que Sakura hacía, cuando termino con su espalda y pecho, desvendo sus brazos en los cuales se alcanzaban a apreciar unos cortes no muy profundos que estaban por todo su ante brazo, Naruto apretó los puños en un afán de contener su ira, al pensar en las atrocidades que esos sujetos habían sido capaces de hacerle a Sasuke-arrg- quería golpear algo para desquitar su furia, pero no podía, tenía que mantener la calma hasta que Tsunade oba-chan encontrara al responsable de esta atrocidad entonces si podría desquitarse

- Listo dijo Sakura a Sasuke sacando a Naruto de sus pensamientos para después marcharse, dejándolos nuevamente solos y en silencio.

La noche comenzó a caer y Naruto ya empezaba a tener un poco de sueño, debido a que bostezaba cada cierto tiempo

- No tienes que quedarte dijo en tono serio Sasuke

- No te estoy pidiendo tu opinión dijo el rubio bostezando por tercera ocasión en lo que iba de la noche, Sasuke sabía que era mejor no insistir, después de todo Naruto era demasiado terco, ya que cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza no había poder humano que se lo sacara, así que se dispuso a dormir volteándose de lado y dándole la espalda al rubio, aun se sentía muy cansado, mientras Naruto parecía haberse quedado sentado ahí en la silla; por una parte Sasuke le agradaba que se quedara , a pesar de que estaba acostumbrado a estar solo por alguna extraña razón la compañía del rubio siempre le hacía bien

_Ya no podía más sentía que en cualquier momento terminaría muerto a manos de esos tipos, que se ensañaban en golpearlo un y otra vez, además de burlarse cruelmente, de pronto todo daba vueltas, se encontró caminando en la mitad de la nada, estaba lleno de sangre, miro sus manos cubiertas de esta, grande fue su sorpresa cuando el cuerpo de Naruto apareció frente a sus ojos, no respiraba ni se movía, "estaba muerto", retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás topándose con algo que lo hizo caer, volteo a su alrededor había cientos de cadáveres- pero que había hecho_

- No puedes negar lo que eres, un maldito asesino decía una voz con burla

- ¡Ya basta! ¡Ya basta! los gritos de Sasuke despertaron a Naruto de su sueño, se dio cuenta que Sasuke tenía una pesadilla y se removía en la cama desesperadamente, Naruto dio la vuelta a la cama para situarse en el otro extremo se recostó de lado quedando frente a frente con Sasuke y movió fuertemente a este para que despertarlo cosa que pareció funcionar, este dejo de removerse y permaneció un poco más tranquilo aun con la respiración agitada

- ¿Estás bien? Pregunto el rubio después de unos minutos, sin embargo, el aludido no respondió

- ¿Cuantas veces… cuantas veces te humillaste por mí? Dijo Sasuke más sereno

-¿A qué viene eso? Dijo Naruto sorprendido por la pregunta tan repentina

- Solo contesta dijo serenamente el pelinegro

- No tiene importancia

- Para mí la tiene

- Es mejor que vuelvas a dormir

- Por qué lo… no termino la frase, parece que al final el sueño volvió a vencerlo, Naruto se quedó mirándolo por unos minutos, sintiendo como su respiración chocaba contra su rostro, probablemente estaba soñando con lo que sucedió hace unos días o quizás la sombra de la masacre de su familia todavía lo atormentaba, no obstante, lo que más le extrañaba era porque quería saber cuántas veces se había humillado por él, seguramente alguien le había comentado eso, no sabía más, de lo que si estaba seguro era que no lo había hecho para que se lo agradeciera o le devolviera el favor, solo quería salvarle de la obscuridad, de morir consumido en su propia venganza, para volver a tener a su lado al mismo Sasuke de siempre con este pensamiento lentamente fue cerrando los ojos , para abrirlos nuevamente de golpe cuando sintió que Sasuke toma su mano con las suyas llevándosela cerca de la cara, esto sorprendió a Naruto, la forma en la que se aferraba a su extremidad, era como un gatito indefenso que se frota sobre la mano de su dueño para que este lo acaricie, Naruto solo sonrió ante el acto, ya que era probable que Sasuke no estuviera consiente de lo que hacía, así que puso su otra mano sobre el pecho del pelinegro sintiendo como su pecho subía y baja acompasadamente cada vez que respiraba, de esta manera volvió a cerrar los ojos para también quedarse profundamente dormido.

A media noche Sakura decidió ir a echar un vistazo a la habitación de Sasuke, debido a que creía que conociendo a Naruto esos dos no tardarían en iniciar una pelea, parecía que no sabían otra forma de comunicarse, por eso mismo había pedido la guardia esa noche, entro en la habitación y lo que vio le dejo una impresión un tanto extraña, los dos estaban frente a frente, Sasuke tenía una de las manos de Naruto envuelta en las suyas y cerca de su cara, en cambio Naruto tenía su mano libre sobre el pecho del Uchiha, los dos estaban profundamente dormidos por lo que ninguno se percató de que alguien los miraba con detenimiento, era extraño pero por alguna razón Sakura se sentía triste y a la vez ¿celosa?, puesto que al verlos así parecía que el tiempo se hubiera detenido y solo existieran ellos ; no sabía por qué se sentía así, estaba consiente que los sentimientos que alguna vez sintió por Sasuke , el mismo se había encargado de destruir lo poco que quedaba de ellos ,que tan devotamente le profesaba años atrás, en cuanto a Naruto bueno se podría decir que había logrado que empezara a sentir algo por él durante el tiempo que duro la persecución de Sasuke, mas ya no estaba segura que el rubio sintiera lo mismo que años atrás, recordaba la vez que intento declarársele, él la había rechazado, aunque claro en aquella ocasión esa confesión fue por motivos diferentes, pero ahora…entonces apareció en su mente un idea aún más absurda-¿ será que Naruto estaba enamorado de Sasuke, no se ha dado cuenta aun?, no sería extraño pensarlo, ya que desde hace unos años atrás su única obsesión y objetivo había sido Sasuke, sacudió la cabeza para ahuyentar esos estúpidos pensamientos , que no tenían fundamentos y salió de la habitación, pensando que el cariño que Naruto tenía por Sasuke no era más que cariño de hermanos.

Naruto abrió despacio los ojos cuando la luz del sol se coló por la ventana, se sorprendió de tener el rostro de Sasuke tan cerca del suyo, tanto que sentía su calidad respiración chocar contra su cara, su mano derecha aun permanecía aprisionada entre las de Sasuke mientras la izquierda estaba sobre las costillas del chico- probablemente la había movido- fue lo que se dijo para si el rubio al recordar lo de anoche, tal parecía que Sasuke aún no había despertado sino probablemente ya estaría en el piso, debido a la posición en la que se encontraban, aunque no era la primera vez que estaban así de cerca si era la primera vez que Naruto se sentía nervioso y abstraído por esa cercanía tanto que subió su mano que permanecía en las costillas del pelinegro nuevamente a su pecho, para luego subirla a su mejilla, la cual empezó a acariciar, su piel estaba tibia y suave, de pronto su atención se enfocó en su boca-mmm su pequeña boca- se encontró preguntándose si sus labios estarían igual de cálidos que su piel, ¿a qué sabían?, sin ser realmente consiente de como, iba acercando sus rostros acortando la diminuta distancia que los separaba, y cuando estuvo a centímetros de su boca pensó que las cosas entre ellos si habían cambiado después de todo por lo menos para él, ¿en qué momento? No lo sabía, rozo sus labios con los suyos apenas, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de repente, haciendo que Naruto diera un gran salto que termino por tumbarlo de la cama, zafándose bruscamente del agarre que Sasuke mantenía aun sobre su mano, lo que por consecuencia trajo que Sasuke despertara de golpe ante el brusco movimiento, se incorporó un poco, mientras el rubio se tapaba la cara con las manos y hacia berrinche

- ¡Aah! De todas formas termine en el suelo

- ¿Qué haces ahí Naruto? Dijo Sakura que era la que había entrado en la habitación para llevarle el desayuno a Sasuke y aparte suminístrale algunos medicamentos

- Jeje Sakura-chan pensé que sería más cómodo dormir en el piso que en la silla

- Ha dijo Sakura aunque sabía que estaba mintiendo, anoche estaba dormido en la cama junto a Sasuke, quizás el pelinegro lo había tirado de la cama durante la noche, pero si así fuera ya le estaría reclamando, en tanto el rubio se preguntaba ¿ por qué rayos había mentido?, no había tenido nada de malo decir que estaba dormido en la cama junto a Sasuke o ¿sí ? el problema quizás sería el explicar por que se había caído, ya que no podía decirle " Sakura-chan estaba dormido en la cama a lado del teme, pero entraste en la habitación justo cuando intentaba besarlo por lo que me sorprendí tanto que termine cayéndome de la cama" ya se imaginaba la cara de Shock que pondría no solo ella sino también Sasuke que durante ese tiempo había estado durmiendo, ignorando lo que el rubio pretendía hacer, sacudió la cabeza y se levantó del piso

- Bien Sasuke dijo Sakura-si tu recuperación sigue así de bien en unos días te daremos de alta, lo cual alegro a Naruto y se podría decir que también a Sasuke , puesto que ya estaba un poco fastidiado de estar en el hospital, además de que el rubio no se le despegaba ni un minuto quizás en su casa lograría librarse de él o ¿no?

* * *

><p>El rubio caminaba pensativo por la calle que iba al hospital, ya habían pasado días desde que Sasuke había despertado y Tsunade había decidido darlo de alta hoy, así que fue a su casa por una maleta con algunos cambios de ropa y su pijama, debido a que no pensaba dejar a Sasuke solo ni un solo momento y puesto que se había negado a quedarse en su casa por un tiempo en lo que se recuperaba del todo y se acostumbraba a su falta de visión, lo cual de seguro haría prontamente, en lo que eso sucedía sé que daría en su casa a cuidar de él, aunque lo más seguro era que una vez que estuviera ahí lo echara a patas, sin embargo, lo que le preocupaba era otra cosa el hecho de que iba a estar más cerca de él y eso lo tenía desconcertado ya que la última vez que estuvo más cerca de lo usual le dio por intentar… era algo que no sentía tiempo atrás, aunque pensaba que posiblemente era el efecto de verlo en un estado tan vulnerable o quizás era algo más, en fin de lo que si estaba seguro era que esta situación le daría la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con Sasuke y recuperar aquellos años perdidos, camino más a prisa, aunque sin dejar esa cara de aparente preocupación, pronto se encontró con Kakashi<p>

- ¿Vas al hospital verdad?

- Kakashi-sensei dijo volteándose hacia él, sin mucho animo

- ¿Sucede algo Naruto?

- No nada, Kakashi sabía que su exalumno mentía pero no insistió

- Oí que hoy por fin Sasuke saldrá del hospital, creí que estarías revoloteando de gusto por eso

- Si dijo agachando la mirada- puedo preguntarle algo Kakashi-sensei este le dedico una mirada de que prosiguiera- ¿es normal que los sentimientos que tenías hacia una persona cambien de pronto?, Kakashi se quedó pensando seriamente en lo que el rubio acababa de decir

- quizás por fin se había dado cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos por Sasuke y era normal que estuviera confundido, mas porque siempre pensó que lo que sentía hacia Sasuke era solo amistad

- ¡Haa! Olvídelo dijo al ver que Kakashi no le respondió- es una pregunta un poco absurda

- No tanto Naruto, es solo que esos sentimientos puede que siempre hayan estado ahí solo que no te habías dado cuenta de ellos, no es porque cambien

- Eso quiere… decir

- Démonos prisa dijo Kakashi sacándolo de sus pensamientos

- ¿Usted también va al hospital? Pregunto sorprendido Naruto

La hokage me ha encomendado llevar a Sasuke a su casa y de ahí será todo tuyo" y que kamisama nos ampare" pensó en un fuero interno

Cuando llegaron al cuarto de Sasuke se toparon con Tsunade que fue la primera en entrar seguida por Kakashi y Naruto, encontrándose con Sasuke sentado al borde de la cama, por lo que perfectamente pudo oír a las tres personas que entraron en la habitación a las cuales identifico de inmediato por su chakra, dedujo que vendrían debido a su alta. Tsunade se acercó al chico que permanecía sentado en la cama inmutable ante su presencia y le dio la última revisada asegurándose de que realmente estuviera en condiciones para abandonar el hospital, cuando termino se retiró un poco de él

- Creo que esta todo en orden, fue entonces que se levantó de la cama para disponerse a marcharse – una cosa más Uchiha ¿realmente no sabes quién te hizo esto?, yo sé que ocurrió después de que sellaran tu vista, pero si recordaras algo lo que sea , algo que mencionaron mientras te tuvieron cautivo, este comentario dejo helado a Sasuke que por unos segundos guardo silencio

- No, no recuerdo nada como usted lo dijo mi falta de visión me impidió identificarlos, mintió, aunque sabía perfectamente quien lo había hecho, pero no tendría caso era la palabra de un desertor contra la de un respetable kage, no diría nada por el momento, sin embargo, ese asunto no iba a quedarse así como así, encontraría la manera de cobrársela ya vería como, Tsunade no insistió…


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 6**_

- Creo que los anbus sabrán darle más detalles de los ninjas que los atacaron volvió a decir Sasuke

- Si dijo por fin la rubia- ya te lo puedes llevar Kakashi, Naruto- dijo adelantándose a ellos saliendo de la habitación

- No , dijo Sasuke cuando Naruto lo tomo por el antebrazo para guiarlo

- Vamos teme solo en lo que te acostumbras decía mientras Sasuke seguía jaloneándose tratando de zafarse del agarre del rubio, que lejos de soltarlo apretó más el agarre, así siguieron todo el camino con la mirada divertida de Kakashi sobre ellos que los seguía de cerca, cuando por fin estuvieron enfrente de la casa de Sasuke en el barrio Uchiha

- Bueno Naruto de aquí en adelante Sasuke es todo tuyo dijo en tono divertido

- Enserio vas a dejarme con él dijo Sasuke desconcertado

- Nos vemos dijo este desapareciendo con un poof- ojala no terminen matándose para el final de la semana.

Naruto jalo a Sasuke hasta la puerta la cual abrió , ya dentro Sasuke se soltó bruscamente del agarre de Naruto y se alejó de él para evitar que lo volviera a tocar

- No necesito que te quedes usuratokashi, puedo cuidarme solo dio media vuelta para disponerse a ir a su habitación cuando se golpeó con uno de los muebles

- Pues voy a quedarme aunque no me necesites teme dijo no pudiendo evitar un leve risa, puesto que estaba claro que necesitaba ayuda por lo menos en lo que se acostumbraba a moverse con solo cuatro sentidos, claro que su orgullo no le permitiría admitirlo. Por alguna razón aparte de que no quería admitir que necesitaba ayuda Sasuke no quería tener muy cerca a Naruto , sentía algo diferente , no sabía que era exactamente solo sabía que últimamente su cercanía lo ponía un tanto nervioso

- Vamos dijo Naruto tomándolo nuevamente de la mano mientras Sasuke estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, forcejeo de nuevo- ¿dónde está tu habitación?, supongo que quieres descansar, Sasuke volteo su cara para luego contestar

- En la parte de arriba , así que Naruto se dirigió a las escaleras que estaban a un lado de la estancia y las subió cuidadosamente para que el pelinegro no tropezara en el camino, Naruto se quedó quieto, encontrándose con varias puertas ante él

- Es la segunda dijo Sasuke deduciendo el por qué se detuvieron, en cuanto entraron Sasuke soltó a Naruto y atientas logro encontrar la cama para sentarse en ella, iba a costarle trabajo acostumbrarse, pero no era imposible y menos para un Uchiha ,Naruto en cambio se quedó maravillado ante lo amplia que era la habitación de su amigo, ya que esta era la primera vez que estaba ahí, debido a que Sasuke nunca lo había invitado a su casa, su cama estaba en el centro a lado de esta había dos muebles con una lámpara en cada uno, en el fondo estaba la ventana con una vista al barrio Uchiha, enseguida había un armario y una puerta contigua que no sabía hacia donde salía exactamente

- ¿Sucede algo? Dijo Sasuke al ver que Naruto no había dicho nada en un buen rato algo extraño en él, ya que nunca dejaba de hacer tal cosa

- No dijo saliendo de su asombro- solo que tu cuarto es muy espacioso

- Hmp era solo eso dijo fastidiado

- ¿A dónde conduce la puerta?

- Al baño, después de unos minutos decidió

- Tomare un baño dijo Sasuke levantándose lentamente de la cama caminando hacia la puerta que conducía a este, la abrió

- Tal vez necesites ayuda dattebayo

- ¡Para esto no necesito ayuda dobe! Y le cerro violentamente la puerta en las narices

- Yo solo quería ayudar dijo Naruto encogiéndose de hombros y pensó que sería bueno ir a preparar algo de comer así que salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la cocina, que se suponía se encontraba en la planta baja, cuando Sasuke escucho una puerta cerrarse supuso que Naruto había salido de la habitación, así que se dispuso a desvestirse, quitándose primero la venda de color blanco que cubría el sello que tenía en sus ojos y luego prosiguió a quitarse lo demás para entrar en contacto con el agua tibia de la regadera que lo hacía sentirse relajado, así que se dedicó a disfrutar del pequeño momento de paz que le brindaba.

Naruto ya había encontrado la cocina la cual no era muy grande, pero serviría, puso un poco de agua en una olla, luego tomo la mochila que traía consigo , la puso en el piso y empezó a buscar entre sus cosas, su preocupación aumento al ver que probablemente no lo había traído, casi al fondo pudo hallarlos

- ¡Si! Sabía que lo había traído Exclamo victorioso con un envase de ramen instantáneo en su mano, saco otro para Sasuke

Después de unos minutos se oyó que alguien bajaba las escaleras y entonces vio a Sasuke en el umbral de la cocina esta vez traía su ropa de siempre y su pelo aún estaba húmedo por la ducha

- ¿Sigues aquí? Dijo en tono neutro el azabache, ya que por un momento creyó que tal vez el rubio se había marchado, aunque este no lo deseara así, sabía que era mejor de esa forma, oyó ruidos en la cocina después de salir de la ducha y se alegró de que el rubio todavía se encontraba en su casa

- ¿A dónde creías que me había ido teme? Además ya te dije que me voy a quedar aquí hasta que te recuperes totalmente

- Ya me he recuperado por si no lo has notado por eso me dieron de alta en el hospital

- Que insinúas dijo Naruto en tono amenazante

- No te necesito

- No me importa dijo Naruto restándole importancia al comentario- yo sé que sí, se sentó frente a Naruto en la pequeña mesa al ras del piso

- Ramen dijo después de que el olor inundara su nariz

- Si, supuse que tendrías hambre dijo Naruto tomando su recipiente para empezar a comer

- Y no se te ocurrió otra cosa más que ramen dobe

- Bueno pues fue lo más simple y delicioso que se me ocurrió, pero si no quieres por mi puedes comer rebanadas de aire dijo mientras se disponía a quietarle el recipiente de ramen, pero este detuvo su mano con gran agilidad antes de que se lo llevara

- Pero… que se dijo Naruto al ver que Sasuke sostuvo su mano un buen rato, disfrutando del leve contacto, como si el azabache se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que hacía soltó la mano del rubio de inmediato

- Se supone que tú vas a cuidarme bufo por lo debajo el pelinegro

- Yo no he dicho que venía a cuidarte, además tu haz dicho que lo necesitas replico el rubio con un mohín

- ¡¿Entonces qué rayos haces aquí?!

- Tiene algo de malo que quiera pasar algo de tiempo contigo, con esta contestación dejo al pelinegro sin argumentos, se dispuso a comer el ramen que el rubio le había preparado, en silencio

- Si gane dattebayo- decía Naruto con una sonrisa interna mientras se disponía el también a comer su ramen

- Maldito Naruto, maldecía por dentro Sasuke, así continuaron comiendo en silencio, después de terminar la comida Naruto obligo a Sasuke a recorrer toda la casa tocando cada mueble y rincón en ella para que se familiarizara con ellos

- Si recuerdas que esta es mi casa ¿verdad Naruto?

- Si pero no has estado aquí en un buen tiempo

- Dudo que las cosas se hayan movido de lugar

- De todas formas teme, tienes que familiarizarte con todo, Sasuke negó con la cabeza y continuo siendo arrastrado por Naruto.

Una joven de pelo rosa caminaba distraída por las calles de konoha, desde aquella vez que vio a Naruto durmiendo con Sasuke en el hospital, se había instalado en su pecho un sentimiento de incertidumbre y quizás miedo, la razón no la sabia exactamente o quizás si, tal vez en este tiempo Naruto realmente había logrado meterse en su corazón, pero como, ahora se supone que estaba celosa de Sasuke, que tontería decía para sus adentros, claro que toda persona salía desplazada cuando Naruto estaba con Sasuke y los recuerdos de tiempos pasados se hicieron presentes, en ese entonces llego a sentir envidia de la atención que Naruto recibía por parte de Sasuke mientras ella para no existir para el moreno

- Sakura-chan dijo una delgada voz atrás de ella, pero la ignoro, entonces Hinata se encamino hasta estar a un lado de la peli rosa, sorprendiendo a esta que seguía hundida en sus pensamientos

- Hinata

- ¿Te sucede algo? Dijo la chica de ojos perla

- No realmente y dio un gran suspiro

- ¿Es por Sasuke? Oí que ya salió del hospital

- No es por él dijo sonriendo levemente

- Entonces si es por alguien… ¿Naruto-kun?

-Realmente estabas segura cuando me dijiste que Naruto sentía algo por mi

- Cuando le confesé mis sentimientos y él dijo que quería a alguien más no me quedo duda de que tenías que ser tú, pero… ¿porque?.. acaso tu…

- Quizás

- mmm… creo que deberías de ser sincera contigo y también con él

Sakura se quedó pensando un momento que sería su segunda declaración, pero esta vez sería sincera, primero se aseguraría de que él sintiera lo mismo, el problema era como demonios apartarlo de Sasuke más ahora que tanto lo necesitaba

- ¿No te molesta? Pregunto curiosa la peli rosa, debido a que sabía de los sentimientos de Hinata hacia Naruto, ella sonrió para si

- Yo siempre voy a tener en gran estima a Naruto-kun, pero sé que él no me ve de esa manera y jamás lo hará dijo con un poco de melancolía impregnada en su voz

- Gracias Hinata me ha servido hablar contigo…


	7. Chapter 7

_¡hola a todos! lamento la tardanza pero en este ultimo par de meses tuve un par de percances no muy agradables :-( que me impidieron actualizar, pero bueno espero que ya no haya mas sorpresas para poder actualizar más a menudo_

_sin más, aqui esta el siguiente capitulo:-)_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>

Ya entrada la noche el rubio salía de una agradable ducha, por lo que todavía secaba su cabello con la toalla, mientras Sasuke ya hacia recostado sobre la cama, en cuanto Naruto termino de secarse , echo un brinco sobre la cama quedando boca arriba, luego estiro la mano y apago la luz de la lámpara encima del mueble a lado de la cama que era la que permanecía encendida hace escasos segundos

- Creí que dormirías en el piso dijo de repente Sasuke en su clásico tono frio sorprendiendo a Naruto

- Creí que ya dormías al ver que este pareció inmutable ante el comentario continuo- además el suelo está muy frio y tu cama es lo suficientemente grande para los dos teme – contesto indignado, el pelinegro dio un gran suspiro

- Eso no tiene nada que ver por qué para empezar yo no te invite a quedarte dobe

- Ya te dije que no me importa me quedare a dormir aquí en tu cama remarco la última palabra- además eso no te molesto cuando estábamos en el hospital y tuviste esa pesadilla

- ¿Pesadilla? Dijo Sasuke fingiendo que no sabía de qué hablaba, aunque en realidad las imágenes de esa pesadilla en específico, en momentos lo atormentaban llegándose a preguntar si eso que vio ahí era lo que realmente era en el fondo, además recordaba que solo la voz de Naruto lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad , había logrado calmarlo, además de que vagamente recordaba como había tomado la mano de este entre las suyas como si quisiera evitar que se fuera, y que esa seguridad que solo él le proporcionaba se desmoronara.

- ¿Desde cuando tienes esas pesadillas? Le cuestiono el rubio sacándolo de sus pensamientos

- Desde que te conozco- dijo con burla y luego se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda al rubio

- ¡Teme!- Replico Naruto ceñudo ante la acusación sarcástica de su mejor amigo

- Ya duérmete- dijo fastidiado Sasuke

- Solo una cosa mas

- ¿Qué?-dijo con cansancio el Uchiha

- Hmp... estaba pensando en que entrenáramos mañana, hace mucho que no lo hago, supongo que tú tampoco… claro si te sientes bien termino un poco dudoso

- ¿Desde cuando eres tan considerado conmigo usuratokashi?, el rubio guardo silencio por unos momentos

-No, solo no quiero que tus heridas vuelvan a abrirse y Tsunade-obachan me dé un buen sermón por ello- dijo el rubio haciendo un mohín

- No te preocupes- susurro hubo un buen rato de silencio, mientras Sasuke pensaba que en ocasiones Naruto se metía en problemas innecesarios por él, era realmente un idiota, pero aunque así fuera era lo más cercano a un amigo o a un familiar

- ¿Extrañas a tu familia verdad Sasuke? La pregunta del rubio lo tomo por sorpresa pensaba que a estas alturas ya se habría dormido, no contesto, lo que el rubio tomo como una respuesta afirmativa, quizás de eso se trataban sus pesadillas aunque nunca lo admitiera, él sabía que Sasuke seguía pensando en su familia, en Itachi y en todo lo que sacrifico por él, cerró los ojos pensando en tener el poder de sanar las heridas del otro.

* * *

><p>Era temprano en la mañana en la oficina de la hokage, Tsunade estaba algo inquieta<p>

¡Shizune! Llamo la rubia exasperada entre la pila de papeles que adornaban su escritorio, la morena atendió rápido al llamado de la hokage

Si Tsunade-sama

Necesito que envíes un mensaje a kumokagure con esto- dijo ella entregándole un sobre sellado con el símbolo de la aldea de la hoja, cuando Shizune lo tomo entre sus manos y vio el destinatario se sorprendió por lo que no pudo evitar preguntar

¿Porque? -Dijo algo dudosa todavía

Necesito tratar algunos asuntos con Raikage, cosas que después de la guerra quedaron pendientes y quiero resolverlas ahora que tengo tiempo

Ya entiendo, mandare un mensaje urgentemente- dijo la morena no muy convencida con la explicación de su hokage, en el fondo sabía que había algo más , la conocía bastante bien como para saber cuándo algo se traía entre manos, hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió de la habitación para hacer que el mensaje llegara a su destino, después de todo Tsunade era la hokage y sabía perfectamente lo que hacia.

* * *

><p>En la habitación de Sasuke unos diminutos rayos de sol empezaban a colarse por la ventana haciendo que Sasuke despertara, intento levantarse, fue entonces que sintió un peso extra justo a la altura de su cintura que le impedía levantarse, busco lentamente con su mano el causante, se topó con el brazo de Naruto, intento zafarse removiéndose aún más con la esperanza de despertar al rubio, pero este lejos de despertar, solo lo acerco más hacia su cuerpo, aplicando más fuerza en su agarre, lo que hizo que por un momento Sasuke se quedara quieto, hasta que sintió el cuerpo del rubio más apegado al de él y su respiración rozándole el oído- no te vayas- oyó en un susurro, tal vez estaba despierto y solo quería fastidiarlo, por lo que el pelinegro esbozo un sonrisa maliciosa , con el brazo que estaba más cerca del cuerpo del rubio, le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara, que hizo que Naruto despertara bruscamente quedando en el otro extremo de la cama<p>

- ¡Temeee! Grito enfurecido, lleno de dolor , mientras se agarraba la nariz comprobando que no se la hubiera roto- ¿pero qué manera es esa de despertar?

- Oh entonces si estaba dormido- pensó Sasuke, ya que creía que si hubiera estado despierto probablemente había anticipado el golpe, ahora solo esperaba que no le hubiera roto la nariz

- ¡Maldición! Profirió el rubio cuando vio salir un líquido rojo de su nariz- ahora si te pasaste Sasuke volvía gritar colérico el rubio, Sasuke se levantó de la cama como pudo tanteo el camino sin tropezar con nada para llegar al baño

- Hey vas a dejarme aquí sangrando mientras tomas un baño, seguido de eso se oyeron algunos ruidos y una que otra cosa caer al suelo, iba a levantarse a ver si todo estaba bien , cuando vio a Sasuke aparecer por la puerta con una pequeña caja, se sentó cerca de Naruto en la cama, puso lo que trajo en ella, saco un pequeño frasco con liquido trasparente, lo olio como cerciorándose de que realmente fuera alcohol, a tientas encontró el algodón en la pequeña caja, tomo un pedazo y lo lleno de este líquido, y tentando la cara de Naruto en más de una ocasión con su mano tratando de encontrar el lugar del golpe, era como una pequeña caria que le hacía al rostro del rubio sin darse cuenta o por lo menos así lo sentía Naruto que disfrutaba del contacto con su suave piel, el verdadero dilema era el por qué disfrutaba tanto de ese contacto, Naruto dio un pequeño quejido cuando acerco el algodón al lugar exacto del golpe, con la otra mano sostenía su mandíbula para que no moviera la cabeza ante el contacto del alcohol con su piel, estaba tibio, se sentía también pensaba Naruto que después de un tiempo se concentró más en las manos que cuidadosamente curaban su herida , que en el dolor que esta producía, de pronto y sin saber cómo exactamente tenía su mano sobre la de Sasuke, la que permanecía sobre su mandíbula, cerró los ojos por un momento disfrutando aún más del contacto, el Uchiha se sorprendió ante tal acción, se apartó de repente, cuando sintió la mano de Naruto se apoyaba sobre la de él causando que esta ejerciera más presión sobre su rostro

- Creo que después de todo si tienes muy mal despertar-comento el rubio aun con los ojos cerrados, mientras un fugaz sonrisa se dibujaba en su labios, Sasuke se apartó bruscamente y el rubio abrió los ojos

- Creo que puedes solo dijo ofreciéndole el algodón que estaba usando para curarlo , hace unos segundos, para que siguiera curándose y luego se levantó de la cama, el rubio tomo el algodón, se lo puso en la nariz limpiando los restos de sangre, echo hacia atrás un poco su cabeza, mientras veía como Sasuke salía de la habitación dejándolo solo y confundido, todavía no sabía muy bien lo que sentía por el Uchiha, ni su necesidad de tenerlo cerca cada vez más, en cambio Sasuke salió de la habitación contrariado por lo sucedido, se sentía extraño, pero no desagradable, sacudió la cabeza-que absurdo- pensó.

Después de desayunar y de una que otra discusión sin importancia, Naruto y Sasuke decidieron salir a entrenar

- ¿Pero qué haces?- pregunto desencajado Sasuke, cuando sintió que el rubio ataba algo a su muñeca, se dio cuenta entonces que Naruto ataba su mano a la de él

- Me aseguro que no te me vayas a perder respondió el otro dando unos pasos adelantándose al azabache

- No tengo cinco años para que me cojas de la mano- dijo con aparente molestia, el rubio no le hizo caso y siguió caminando jalando consigo a Sasuke

- No te quedes atrás decía Naruto a Sasuke que tenía una cara de pocos amigos, así pasaron por la aldea entre las miradas de asombro y recelo ante la imagen que sus ojos veían, cuando llegaron al lugar del entrenamiento que era una parte aislada de la aldea, donde se encontraba una imponente cascada y un sin fin de árboles a su alrededor , muy parecido al valle del fin, entonces Naruto soltó el pequeño lazo que había puesto alrededor de sus muñecas para guiar a Sasuke, quien al verse libre del lazo se alejó un poco de Naruto distinguiendo los sonidos a su alrededor que parecían amplificarse debido a la privación de su vista, era sorprendente oír todo tan claramente, el caer del agua, el soplar del viento y el trinar de los pájaros, que hacían que el pelinegro se sintiera como si en realidad pudiera ver, ya que podía hacer una imagen clara del lugar en el que se encontraban

-¡Hey! teme Sasuke volteo hacia donde provenía la voz de Naruto- piensa rápido dijo lanzándole su katana la cual había atrapado perfectamente demostrando que seguía teniendo buenos reflejos a pesar de su estado, enseguida le entrego sus kunais y churikes que también atrapo sin rechistar lo que sorprendió aún más a Naruto- las necesitaras dijo el rubio a lo que el azabache solo respondió con una sonrisa de lado

- Comencemos entonces concluyo Sasuke, mientras Naruto se acercaba a toda velocidad, aunque Sasuke no podía verlo solo tenía que usar sus demás sentidos para saber en qué preciso momento vendría el ataque y así lo hizo detuvo con su katana el ataque de Naruto , por lo que solo el choque del metal rompió el silencio de aquel momento, el rubio siguió atacando

-Para no ver sus golpes eran muy certeros-pensó Naruto, entonces el rubio utilizo su jutsu de clones sombras

- Acaso soy demasiado para ti usuratokashi- dijo Sasuke al sentirse rodeado por los clones de este

- No, solo quiero divertirme y los clones comenzaron a atacarlo de a uno por uno, se desvanecían en el aire cuando Sasuke le propinaba un buen golpe o los atravesaba con su katana, sabía de antemano que el verdadero estaría alejado esperando el momento preciso por lo que de un momento a otro su katana se vio envuelta en un raito que se expandió en todas direcciones causado que los clones y parte de los arboles desaparecieron, sintió una gran concentración de chakra a sus espaldas , el rasengan hizo rotar el aire a su alrededor, se clavó justo en su estómago de inmediato, un tronco apareció justo en el lugar donde antes estaba Sasuke por lo que Naruto busco con la mirada al verdadero, una gran explosión se sucinto seguido de una nube de humo que se podía ver desde la torre de la hokage

- Pero…¡rayos!- dijo Tsunade levantándose de su asiento

- Tsunade-sama- entro Shizune alarmada por lo que vio desde una ventana de la torre

- No Shizune-dijo después de meditar las cosas el humo provenía del lugar donde Naruto solía entrenar, así que imagino lo que ese par de mocosos estarían haciendo

- Pero…

-Solo son ese par de idiotas peleándose otra vez-grito con una mega vena en la frente

* * *

><p>Después de un par de horas de "entrenamiento"<p>

- Gane teme-profirió victorioso Naruto se encontraba a horcadas sobre Sasuke, inmovilizando sus manos con las suyas, mientras el cuerpo que permanecía abajo de él respiraba agitadamente por la boca, lo cual despertaba en Naruto un sentimiento extraño, el tener a un Sasuke jadeante bajo de si y a su merced era realmente tentador e incitante , así que lentamente fue acercándose más al cuerpo del azabache, cuando sintió la punta de un kunai sobre su cuello

- Ni en tus sueños dobe- escucho a sus espaldas la voz del verdadero Sasuke, mientras que el de abajo desaparecía con un poof, el rubio se volteo lentamente aun con n el kunai cerca de su cuello…


End file.
